Forgive Me?
by The Proxy
Summary: Lucas and Claus don't always get along, but they will always resolve their conflicts in one way or another.


**This was just a short scenario that I had pictured. It did not come out as well as I wanted it to, but I tried. I hope you enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I seriously doubt anyone here thinks that I own the Mother franchise, but if you do think that, I don't._

Forgive Me?

"Lucas, you know I won!"

"No you didn't! I won!"

While the two ten year old twins were arguing, Hinawa almost intervened and told them to stop fighting over something as trivial as a race. However, her husband, Flint, held her back and told her that she should let them learn how to resolve their own conflicts. After all, it was not like the parents would be able to stop all of the arguments for them. "Alright, Flint, but if it gets physical, you can count on me to step in."

"Of course, honey. It probably won't go that far, though. Just give them some time to work it out."

With that, Flint went back to tending to the sheep, while Hinawa stood there, shaking her head. She returned back to working in her garden with a small sigh, gradually becoming more annoyed as the argument continued.

Meanwhile, standing in front of the door, the brothers continued their dispute. "Claus, why can't you just let me win for once? You always win! And the one time I win, you have to ignore that!"

Claus furiously shook his head. "I would let you win if you actually had won! Now, just accept it! I beat you!"

"No!" Lucas persisted. "I won this time! Stop being so stupid!"

"What did you just call me?" Claus said while making his voice even louder.

"Stupid! S-T-U-P-" Lucas started to spell it out, as if to emphasize his criticism. Claus' temper would not allow that, though. He took a step towards Lucas and pushed him so that he fell down. Lucas looked back up at his brother for a second in shock, but then tears started forming in his eyes.

"C-Claus? Why?" Lucas whimpered, trying his best to hold in sobs.

Hinawa heard Lucas' sudden change in tone, and looked up to see if anything had happened. After seeing Lucas on the ground and Claus clenching his fists, she swiftly stood up and almost yelled, "Claus! You know better than to be mean to your brother like that!"

Claus turned and faced his mother. She rarely got angry, but this was evidently an exception. He stood there with a frown stuck on his face. Suddenly, he ran past her, childishly going off to sulk somewhere. Hinawa sighed and walked over to Lucas, kneeling down to pull him up. "Lucas, are you alright?"

In between the sobs that Lucas failed to hold back, he managed to say, "Y-yeah, I guess so." After she helped him up, Lucas stood there for a few moments, staring off at his brother that was running away. Just as quickly as Claus ran off, Lucas ran back into the house and sat on his bed, crying.

* * *

After about an hour of sitting on his bed and thinking, Lucas heard the door to the house open and footsteps approaching his room. He expected it to be one of his parents, but instead, it was Claus. After meeting Claus' gaze for about a second, Lucas quickly looked down to his lap, afraid to look Claus in the eye. To Lucas' surprise, Claus sat down next to him. "Hey, Lucas."

Keeping his eyes on his own lap, Lucas simply greeted Claus, saying, "Hi..."

A silence fell between the two. After a couple of minutes, Claus talked again. "Lucas, I'm sorry I was being mean to you earlier. I really didn't mean to make you cry."

Lucas still did not look up. "It's okay..." was all Lucas said. He suspected that Claus had been told by their mom to go apologize, and was doubtful of the sincerity behind the apology.

"No, really, I'm sorry. Brothers really shouldn't fight. Do you really forgive me?"

Lucas then looked up into Claus' eyes. He could not describe how he knew, but Lucas could tell that Claus was being cordial to him and not doing this because he had to. Lucas then smiled. "Of course I do."

Claus returned the smile. "I'm glad. So, we're friends again?"

Lucas chuckled a bit. "I never wanted to stop being friends with you."

As if to reinforce that he was being honest with his apology, Claus pulled Lucas in for a warm embrace. "Good. I would never want us not to be friends, either. Let's go outside and do something else now!"

"Alright! Let's go!" Lucas exclaimed.

They broke contact and then ran outside to decide what to do next together. When Hinawa saw them running and laughing, her heart warmed up. Flint went over and stood next to her as she was watching them run off. "You were right, Flint, they did make up without killing each other."

Flint gave off a small chuckle. "Yeah. They're brothers. Of course they're going to fight occasionally, but those two have a special bond that I doubt will ever be broken."

**I always love warm moments between brothers. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this!**


End file.
